Drag Race Queen All Stars 3
Drag Race Queen All Stars 3 is an all-star spin-off of Drag Race Queen. Official Start on July 5th, 2018. The show featured twenty returning contestants representing three previous seasons for a chance to be inducted into the "Drag Race Hall of Fame". Cast members were announced from June 27th-July 3th, 2018.This series aired 18 hour-length episodes. Contestants were judged on their "Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent" Twists The first twist of the season begins when we have the top 14. From each team will be selected 2 nominees, and the queens will have to vote for the one they want to nominate. That is, those queens who will have fewer votes for being on the bottom 2, they automatically save themselves. And the winner, as always, chooses whom to send home. The second twist will begin in Episode 10, those who pass half the way, they will be even more difficult. Because in Episode 10 there will be Lip Sync For Your Legacy ''and ''Lip Sync For Your Life. The third twist is the jury. Anyone who gets eliminated during the merge (Top 10) are in the jury and the jury has to eliminate someone from the Final 3 practically choosing the top 2. Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) 1 - This contestant won the Mini Challenge. :█ The contestant won Drag Race Queen All Stars. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in fourth place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestant was at the top three/four, but did not win in the Lipsync for your Legacy :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition before the main challenge. :█ The returning contestant won the main challenge of that week, $5.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy & Life. The contestant returned to the competition and eliminated another queen. :█ The returning contestant didn't place in the top two of that week and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week along with the returning contestants but did not have to Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The Contestant is part of the jury and has to vote to eliminate someone from the top 3 :█ The Contestant was eliminate pre-jury and couldn't vote off a queen from the final 3 :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. Lipstick Choises Queen's Money Episodes Episode 1: ''All Stars Variety Show: Part 1'' Airdate: July 5th, 2018 * Guest Judge: Blair St. Clair * Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Chanel Oberlin * Main Challenge: Compete in a drag talent show, showing their skills. * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity * Top 2: Aquaria & Lavender Andrews * Challenge Winner: Aquaria * Bottom Three: Robbie Turner, Ginger Minj & April Carrion * Lip Sync Song: 'Call My Life' by Blair St. Clair * Eliminated: Ginger Minj Episode 2: ''All Stars Variety Show: Part 2'' Airdate: July 5th, 2018 * Guest Judge: Bianca Del Rio * Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Lara Justice * Main Challenge: Compete in a drag talent show, showing their skills. * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity * Top 2: Lara Justice & Linda Evangeliste * Challenge Winner: Linda Evangeliste * Bottom Three: Primadona Sis, Poopy & Ava Nerve * Lip Sync Song: 'Cut To The Feeling' by Carly Rae Jepsen * Eliminated: Poppy Episode 3: ''Gaga: The Rusical" Airdate: July 6th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Antonio Marziale & Miranda Lambert * Mini-Challenge: Lady Gaga General Knowledge Quiz * Mini-Challenge Winner: Aquaria * Main Challenge: The queens must wow the judges in a lipsyncing, dance number inspired by Lady Gaga. * Runway Theme: Abstract Runway * Top Two: Chanel Oberlin & Ava Nerve * Challenge Winner: Chanel Oberlin * Bottom Two: '''Robbie Tunrer & Primadona Sis * '''Lip Sync Song: 'Telephone' by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Robbie Turner Episode 4: "Around the World & Team Swap" Airdate: June 7th, 2018 * Guest Judge: Naomi Smalls * Main Challenge: The queens must create outfits inspired by the culture of specific countries. * Mini-Challenge: "Chicken or What?" eating contest * Mini-Challenge Winne'''r: Lara Justice * '''Main Challenge Prize: Choose countries for the queens * Runway Theme:: High Fashion Couture * Top Two: Melissa Maestro & Campirella * Challenge Winner: Melissa Maestro * Bottom Two: Satoko Hiroshima & Primadona Sis * Lip-Sync Song: 'In The Name of Love' by Martin Garrix ft Bebe Rexha * Eliminated: Primadona Sis Category:Drag Race Queen Category:AS3 Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Seasons Category:Drag Race Queen All Stars 3 Category:Khonarh